cinnaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Caldish
Caldish is a common language spoken on planet Terigee. It's spoken by the Caldonians and other species. Alphabet The Caldish alphabet contains 180 characters. : Caldish 1.png|link=http://cinnaverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caldish_1.png Caldish 2.png|link=http://cinnaverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caldish_2.png Caldish 3.png|link=http://cinnaverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caldish_3.png Caldish 4.png|link=http://cinnaverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caldish_4.png Caldish 5.png|link=http://cinnaverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caldish_5.png Caldish 6.png|link=http://cinnaverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caldish_6.png Pronunciation The pronunciation of Caldish is very similar to Japanese, or in this case, Edonese. Vowels : Consonants : Dialects There are four known dialects of Caldish. Urban, Suburban, Outskirt, and School. The Outskirt dialect is the oldest form of Caldish. Suburban and Urban are younger, Urban being the youngest. Outskirt can be traced about 300 years in the past, and not much has changed in the dialect in those 300 years. Many suffixes, contractions, gerunds, etc. are all the same, and apply to every dialect in Caldish. Stress Patterns All stress patterns are different for each dialect. Depending on the amount of syllables a word has, the first, second, third, or fourth syllable will be stressed. Outskirt The Outskirt dialect is spoken in the country. Most words in Outskirt are longer than words in Urban and Suburban and the stress pattern is also different. Stress (The syllable in caps is the stressed syllable!) For words with only 1 syllable, the word may or may not be stressed. For words with 2 syllables, it's common that the first syllable will be stressed, but the last syllable may be stressed. For words with 3 syllables, the last syllable will be stressed. For words with 4 syllables, the penultimate syllable will be stressed. For words with 5 syllables, the second syllable will be stressed. *Apabu **Has 3 syllables **a-pa-BU *Dichu **Has 2 syllables **DI-chu *Okudai **3 syllables **o-ku-DAI *Umipokoi **4 syllables **u-mi-PO-koi *Ponsu-di **3 syllables **pon-dsu-DI *Iroiroikutu **5 syllables **i-ROI-roi-ku-tu Suburban The Suburban dialect is spoken in towns. Urban The Urban dialect is spoken in cities. Wordlist Caldish > Betanian *Kiebu {keèbū} > School *Foiuba {foeūba} > Food *Kokopa {kokopa} > Park Pronouns : Verbs Family Terms *Fiemai {feèmai} > Family *Biebiee {bebe} > Baby *Aemamo {aèmamo} > Mom *Oememo {oèmèmo} > Dad *Oepakoi {oèpakoi} > Grandpa *Aepakoi {aèpakoi} > Grandma *Oemea {oèmèa} > Son *Aemae {aèmaè} > Daughter *Eaimi {èaime} > Sibling *Aeban {aèban} > Aunt *Oeban {oèban} > Uncle *Aemapakoi {aèmapakoi} > Granddaughter *Oemepakoi {oèmèpakoi} > Grandson *Ihychbe {eečbè} > Parent *Caddie {kadee} > Child/Kid *Oefaca {oèfača} > Husband *Aefaca {aèfača} > Wife *Eaifaca {èaifača} > Partner *Toitoi {toetoe} > Toddler Numbers *Nam {nam} > Number *Zaga {zaga} > Zero *Zio {zeo} > One *Ba {ba} > Two *Uai {ūai} > Three *Pon {pon} > Four *Yoi {yoi} > Five *Ze {zè} > Six *Jse {js} > Seven *Dai {dai} > Eight *Iyo {eeo} > Nine *Zitegai {zetègai} > Ten *Ziteba {zetèba} > One Hundred *Ziteuai {zetèūai} > One Thousand *Zitepon {zetèpon} > Ten Thousand *Ziteze {zetèzè} > One Million Colours *Raii {raii} > Red *Oigsa {oegsa} > Orange *Kierii {keèree} > Yellow *Zibi {žeebee} > Green *Bunon {būnon} > Blue *Bunon-pa {būnon pa} > Indigo *Pau {pau} > Purple/Violet *Pauota {paūota} > Magenta *Poisa {poesa} > Pink *Ewai {èwai} > White *Ewon {èwon} > Black *Bunon-Zibi {būnon-žebe} > Blue-Green *Zibise {žebese} > Lime *Tabka {tabka} > Turquoise *Vai {vaiee} > Brown *Poisu- {poieešū} > Pale- *Pimai {peemai} > Peach Questions Questions in Caldish are formed the same way they are formed in Betanian. *Aki {ake} > What *Hou {hoū} > Who *Vabny {vabnee} > Where *Jie da {jee da} > When *Uiekni {ūeknee} > Why *Kow {kow} > How *Aekiha {aèkeha} > Which Examples Tai... Od iiba bhza vabny rai etemi joikare si? {tai... od eeba bhza vabnee rai ètème joikarè see} "Um... do you know where the train station is?" Aitu! Aki'o iiza zimae? {aitū! akee'o eeza žeemaè} "Hi! What's your name?" Comparatives The comparative is used in place of "than" in Betanian, or any other word used for comparison. There are positive and negative comparisons. * Reta {rèta} > Positive Comparison * Suhe {sūhè} > Negative Comparison Examples Positive Rai foiuba dai Kairitonie si beanu reta rai foiuba dai Tinkiya. {rai foiūba dai kairetonee se bèanū rèta rai foiūba dai tinkeya} "The food in Caltonia is better than the food in Tinkiya." Negative Ji zetei nhbai gaebuki bouir be beanu suhe rai oyufoai gaebukiha. Uik'o ztiena! {je zètèi nhbai gaèbūke boūir bè bèanū sūhè rai oyūfoai gaèbūkeha. ūek'o ztièna} "I thought this game would be better than the older games. It's new!" When someone or something is equal in comparison, the particle "Nu" is used. This is placed just before the word. Examples Nhbai jita si nu'iota rai zio j'pyak tomotoma dai! {nhbai jeta se nueota rai zeo j'peak tomotoma dai} "This shirt is as good as the one my friend has!" Ga... Rai foiuba ika si '''nu'eritu atai. Fieuyo'o ikai fadaivabny eosa. {ga... rai foiūba eka se nūèretū atai. feèūyo'o ekai fadaivabne eosa} "Ugh... The food here is just as bad. Let's go somewhere else." '''Superlative The superlative indicates that an object has reached the highest degree of quality. This goes before the descriptor. Superlative = Fai Oe'o rai faiwasmay dai rai gese buyo. {oe'o rai faiewasmaè dai rai gèsè būyo} "He's the tallest in the whole class." Nhbai si rai faiatai! {nhbaie see rai faiatai} "This is the worst!" Baiesda'ai osi faitoyuy tuogon! {baiesda'aie osee faietoyūee tūogon} "They're so late today!" Slang The word for slang in Caldish is "Surangai". The usage of slang is very popular in Caltonia and other urban cities and areas. Here are some phrases that are often used. : Trivia Category:Languages